The present invention relates generally to connector assemblies, and particularly to a connector assembly which is capable of providing a bleed-down position for pressurized lines.
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need always exists for low-cost, reliable, and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid carrying conduits, such as fuel or refrigerant lines. In air conditioning systems and other pressurized systems that trap a compressive gas, it is desirable to provide a way of bleeding-down the confined pressure in the line prior to the actual disconnection of the pressurized line. One technique of achieving this goal is to provide a bleed-down position in the connector assembly for the pressurized line which will permit the desired decrease in pressure while maintaining the line or conduit in at least a partially connected position. An example of one such connector assembly is set forth in the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,892, issued on Jan. 3, 1984. In this connector assembly, a retainer element is partially withdrawn from the connector assembly to permit a partial withdrawal of the conduit from the connector housing. Additional examples of bleed-down connector assemblies are shown in the Foults U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,005, issued on July 1, 1969; the Klein U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,359, issued on Apr. 13, 1971; the Vyse U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,902, issued on June 15, 1971; the Klein U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,350, issued on Feb. 27, 1973; and the DeVincent, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,356, issued on Dec. 30, 1985.
It is a principal objective of the present invention to provide an improved bleed-down connector assembly for conduits adapted to convey pressurized fluids.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a bleed-down connector assembly which uses a rotational movement to permit a partial withdrawal of the conduit to the bleed-down position.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a bleed-down connector assembly which does not require any tools to vent the pressure from the conduit.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a bleed-down connector assembly which permits a controlled withdrawal of the conduit from the fully inserted or sealed position to the bleed-down or unsealed position.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a bleed-down connector assembly which does not require the removal of any of the connector components to bleed-down and disconnect the conduit.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a bleed-down connector assembly which can be preassembled, and thus only require a snap-in connection to be made with the tubular conduit.
To achieve the foregoing objectives, the present invention provides a bleed-down connector assembly which employs a rotatable cap for controlling the axial movement of the conduit in the connector housing between the sealed and bleed-down positions. Specifically, the cap is mounted concentrically over the housing for both rotational and axial movement with respect to the connector housing. The cap includes a wall portion which is formed to engage a retainer associated with the connector assembly for retaining or maintaining the conduit in the housing. In one embodiment according to the present invention, the housing is formed to provide a ramp of varying axial length and the cap is formed with a plurality of depending spring-like tabs which engage the ramp and limit the axial movement of the cap with respect to the housing.
In another embodiment that is particularly useful for easily formed tubing of brass or aluminum, a thread may be rolled into the large diameter portion of the housing so that a threaded end cap may be screwed thereover. This connector assembly is particularly well suited for allowing the tube expansion and thread rolling processes to be employed for the female portions of the connector. The thin wall stamped metal cap with rolled on threads is inexpensive and well established for other uses.
Additional objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which make reference to the following set of drawings: